


Nothing Left To Say

by tillyenna



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys being bad at expressing their emotions, Except are they really?, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, chirping as a love language, gratuitous use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Five times someone else told Travis that Nolan loves him, and one time he heard it from the man rocket himself.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 26
Kudos: 261





	Nothing Left To Say

**Author's Note:**

> "Write me fluff" Kira says and hands me a fluffy prompt, which I invariably turn into heart breaking angst.  
> "Fine," Kira says, and hands me an angsty prompt, "Do your worst."  
> I smile, and churn out 2k of fluff for it... because I'm that kind of douche.

# One

The first time he hears it, it comes as a bit of a shock. They’re out with the boys and as usual, he’s been tucked under Patty’s arm for most of the night, the two of them inseparable as usual.

“Jesus Trav,” Patty grumbles, “Did you even shower after the game, you fucking reek bud.”

Travis grins up at him, “Don’t front Pats,” He smirks, “You love my manly odour.”

“I definitely do not.” Patty glares, pushing him out the way, “Don’t go anywhere, I’m going to piss.”

“Where would I go?” Travis holds his hands up innocently, “I’ll be waiting here for you.”

Patty shrugs, “I dunno, wheeling chicks or something, just don’t.”

Travis rolls his eyes, “I’m not fucking ditching you buddy.” He shoves Patty away, “Go take a leak.”

When Patty walks away, Travis finds himself being levelled by a stare from Haysie.

“You know why he says that yeah?”

Travis shrugs, because it doesn’t matter, what matters is that’s what Patty’s asked, and he’s always going to do what Patty asks.

“You know he’s nuts about you yeah TK?”

“Fuck off,” Travis shakes his head, “Pats is like, so far out of my league it’s not even funny.”

“Oh completely,” Haysie agrees, “But he’s into you. Like, L-word into you.”

It’s not that Travis has never thought about it, he’s a red blooded guy and Pats is a fucking rocket, of course he’s into it, he’d just never considered that he might have a shot. “You think I should?”

“Go for it.” Haysie tells him, “And trust me that he’s not going to turn you down.”

# Two

It doesn’t take long for them to miss each other during the off season, and Travis gets a flight over to Winnipeg because he’s soft as all hell for Nolan.

Nolan picks him up straight outside the baggage claim. “Hey bud,”

Travis grins, leaning over the console to press a kiss to Patty’s lips, “Fucking missed you bud.”

Patty just shrugs at him as he pulls the car away from where he’d been waiting, “Dunno,” he smirks, “It was quiet, peaceful and all.”

“Fuck you.” Travis grins, settling into the passenger seat, relaxing for the first time of the off season.

Hanging out with Nolan’s family is chill, and he gets on better with Maddie and Aimee than he’d expected. They’re sat around the firepit late one evening, he’s sat with Maddie, just chilling with a beer.

“You know he loves you yeah?” Maddie says softly, glancing across the fire at Nolan.

Travis shrugs, offering a grin.

“You can tell,” She carries on, “The way he looks at you when you’re not looking.”

When Travis glances up, Nolan is staring at him. “What?” He says across the fire at his boyfriend.

Nolan shakes his head, “Just wondering how you can look even fucking weirder in the firelight.”

“I’m a fucking catch,” Travis laughs back, “You’re a fucking lucky guy.”

# Three

It’s a tough year, with Patty out of the game, and when Travis gets called up to the All Star Game he sinks into it like a moment of light in a dark season.

He doesn’t lie to the media, he is looking forward to meeting Nico in person, they’ve chatted over Skype on days when Patty’s been too sick to cope with his weekly call with Nico.

“Hisch!” He yells when he sees him at the bar that night, and they quickly sit and have a beer together.

“You’re good to him,” Nico says, “I know he won’t say it, but he does appreciate you looking after him.”

Travis just shrugs, “I love him.” He says simply, because it’s true, and he can’t imagine not looking after Nolan.

“He loves you too.” Nico assures him, “I know he does.”

Travis rolls his eyes, because it’s not something that he needs to hear from Nico, it’s something that Nolan shows him every damn day. He doesn’t understand how people can’t see it, that he doesn’t need to hear the words from Nolan’s mouth, because it’s the spaces in between, it’s the things he doesn’t say that only Travis can hear.

# Four

Playing again together is amazing, training together is amazing, but that doesn’t mean they don’t ever argue.

“For fucks sake,” Nolan snaps, “What the fuck were you doing?”

Travis rolls his eyes, stripping out of his gear, “We aren’t all perfect like you Pats.”

Patty snorts, “Yeah, that’s pretty fucking evident bud.” He throw his own gear into his stall with little regard for damaging it.

Travis spins to face him, gesturing to the messy pile of gear, “Could you be more of an asshole bud?”

“Yeah,” Nolan glares, “I could be you.”

Travis just rolls his eyes and storms off to the shower, although he showers as fast as possible so by the time Patty is heading in he can storm out past him.

He’s surprised, when Hartsy places a soft hand on his arm, “You ok?”

Travis shrugs and rolls his eyes, “Fuckin peachy bud.”

“You know he does love you.” Hartsy tells him.

“Oh I know.” Travis snorts, “He’s just an asshole who’s incapable of acting in any way other than being an asshole.” He says the last bit loud enough for Patty to hear him as well.

“I’m the asshole?” Patty appears behind him, “You’re the fucking asshole.”

“No,” Travis turns to stare at him, “You’re an asshole.”

Patty’s gaze flickers up and down Travis’ half naked body, and the corner of his mouth twitches, he holds out a fist, “Go team asshole.” He mutters sarcastically.

Travis grins and hip checks him, “It’s why we fit well bud,”

“Because we’re both assholes?” Patty snorts, “Nah bud, you’re the asshole, I’m a dick, we fit perfectly together.”

Travis can’t help the snort that bubbles up, “I thought I was a dick, and you were the asshole.”

Nolan flicks him a glance, “Depends how nice you are to me later.” He flirts.

# Five

“Jesus,” Nolan shakes his head as Travis walks into the bar, later than the others because he’d been caught up doing media, “What the fuck are you wearing Teeks?”

“I look hot,” Travis smirks, sliding in to sit beside him, “Go get me a drink stud.”

“Nope.” Nolan sits back in his chair, “Get your own damn drink, do I look like a vending machine?”

“Baby,” Travis whines, “Go get me a drink ‘cause you love me.”

“I’ll get you a drink if you swear to never call me baby again,” Nolan pushes past him to stand up.

“No can do baby,” Travis laughs, letting Nolan climb over him to get to the bar. “Hate to see you go,” he teases, watching Nolan’s ass as he walks away.

Nolan flips his middle finger up and then turns around, “That’s weird,” he says with a glare, “Cause I fucking love walking away.”

Travis grins to himself as he relaxes back into the chair, only to notice Claude staring at him across the table. “What?” he asks.

“He loves you, you know? He’s just afraid of admitting it.” Claude says solemnly.

Travis snorts, “Nol isn’t afraid of shit.”

“He’s afraid of admitting his feelings.” Claude tries to point out.

“Bullshit.” Travis shakes his head, “He just got up, out of his hella comfy seat, when he still has half a beer in front of him, just to get me one.” He glances over to where Nolan is leaning against the bar, placing Travis’ order for him, “He doesn’t need to say shit, he shows me.”

# And One

They’re at home, just hanging out on their couch, but Nolan has been clearly uncomfortable and thinking about something all evening. Travis just leaves him to stew, he knows he’s more likely to get it out of him if he doesn’t push than if he does, and of course he’s right, and eventually Nolan speaks.

“Trav,” Nolan shifts uncomfortably on the couch, “You know I have, like…” he winces, “Feelings about you and shit bud.”

“Don’t strain something.” Travis teases.

“No,” Nolan glares at him, “I’m trying to make a fucking point here.”

“Go on then,” Travis laughs, “Make your point about feelings Patso.”

“Ugh,” Nolan rolls his eyes, “I hate you so fucking much,” he pulls a box out of his pocket and throws it at Travis, “But I also like, give a shit or whatever.”

“Or whatever?” Travis grins.

“Open the damn box.” Nolan snarks back.

Travis flips open the lid of the box, inside are two slim rings, identical, silver coloured with a band of black running through the middle. He looks down at them, and then back at Nolan, raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘go on?’.

Nolan runs a hand through his hair, “We’re both dudes, so either like, both of us get engagement rings or neither of us, and I wanted to get you a ring so yeah…” he trails off.

Travis grins at him, “Is there a question in there buddy?”

“Ugh,” Nolan rolls his eyes, “Do I have to?”

“I can’t answer it until you ask me Pats,” Travis teases in a sing song voice.

“Fine.” Nolan glares at him, and then slides of the couch so he’s kneeling in front of Travis. “Teeks, fucking marry me.” It comes out more a statement than a question, but it’s good enough for Travis.

“Fuck yeah,” Travis fist pumps the air, and then surges forward to kiss Nolan as hard as he can, “Fucking rights bud.” He lets out a whoop of delight, “We’re getting married!”

“Ugh, do we have to?” Nolan snarks at him, climbing back on the couch beside him.

“You asked me,” Travis laughs, pulling Nolan into his arms, “You asked me to marry you.”

“Yeah well,” Nolan presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Love you don’t I?”

“Fucking rights you do bud,” Travis grins at him, kissing him back, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna) don't be shy, come say hi :D


End file.
